Ever After High: Hoppy Bookoween, Cerise Hood!
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Bookoween Halloween Hoppy happy (less common than Happy-ever-after, but it's there) Here are two, main, definitions in this story! Thanks for reading!


Chapter 1

Bookoween, my worst nightmare. Where people would find my true identity. I entered my dorm, afraid of what Cedar would think. "Hey Cerise." Cedar said, "What are you doing for Bookoween?" I couldn't say anything. I could even think straight. "Never mind it." I whispered, pulling down my hood some more. I went to Raven and Apple's dorm room and knocked at the door. "Cerise!" said Apple, "What are you doing for Bookoween?" _Not her too_, I thought. That word scared me. It made me think about the day people saw my ears and fangs. Since it's Bookoween, people won't royally think much, but once they pull and pull hard enough, they'll realize. YEs, that I am also the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf. I looked around the room, wanting to sit next to Raven and talk to her about this but I couldn't. That thought haunted me both day and night. Now, all I wanted to do was hext and hext and hext my parents just like when I ran to my paretns when I was a wolf pup.

Chapter 2

I got my MirrorPhone out of my red cloak pocket and started hextign for help. "What's wrong, Cerise?" asked Apple and Raven. I knew that I could answer Raven but Apple, I didn't trust with this answer. I just kept quiet, wishing that Apple would just step out for a couple minutes so I could chat with Raven. I hexted, adn hexted, adn hexted until I heard a knock. I looked out of the door of Apple and Raven's dorm room but I saw they were knocking at my dorm room door. _Phew_, I thought. As soon as I saw Cedar get the door, I watched in terror. What if Cedar told the whole school? I knew she couldn't help it but I had to help her so she wouldn't spill my parents to Ever After. Apple looked at Red and the Wolf and then at Cerise. "Are they?" she asked. Oh my Grimm, Apple found...out. "Please close the door!" I panicked, going out the little door. "I never knew that was there." said Apple, trying to get through. "Why can't I get through?" asked Apple, fluffing her red dress. "Maddie installed it." Raven replied, "Isn't it cool?" Apple got up very carefully and looked at Raven. "Yeah." Apple said, "But it's so little. How can anyone fit through there?"

Chapter 3

I raced out the the little door and to my parents. "My girl!" said Dad, hugging me."You got my hexts." I said, "Thanks for rushing to my anxiety rescue." My parents were worried but whispered a "You're Welcome" to me. I hugged them. "I know. Bookoween is a big bad time." said Dad. "Dreadful. Even going as yourself is a risky thing. It may be Bookoween, and nobody will royally take it seriously but if they actually realize that the fangs and ears are real, good luck. Your existance at Ever After High is gone." said Mom, "So, from now on, don't go out as yourself. Just keep your hood on and wear those clothes you usually wear." "But, Red." said Cedar. Cedar's wooden face was flushed just then. She cleared her throat. "I'm so,so sorry! I should address you as Mrs. Hood." said Cedar, "What if Cerise is sort of Ok with taking off the hood and flipping the script you set out for her? Oh, man. I didn't mean to say that! It just came out wrong!" I looked at Cedar, putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's OK." I said, "Don't worry." Mom and Dad's worried faces turned into warm smiles. "You must live with this girl." said Red. I nodded. "She's my roomie." I said, with a huge smile. "Please don't show your teeth. That's rude." said Mom, "Well, it's Ok to smile but you have fangs and remember what we talked about." "No fangs showing." me and Mom. Cedar held out a wooden hand. "My name is Cedar Wood." said the girl. "Hmm...Cedar Wood?" said Dad, "Daughter of Pinnocchio?" Cedar nodded. "And I'm cursed by the Blue Fairy to always tell the truth." said Cedar. "That's a great destiny." said Mom. "I agree strongly with that." said Dad, smiling.

Chapter 4

Bookoween was coming up and now that I was fine, my parents left. I could think straight now. I was gonna not listen to them, go as myself. "I'm sorry for asking this again but since you didn't really answer before, what are you doing for Bookoween?" That question didn't bother me anymore. I could live free and take off the hood and howl. I was Cerise Hood, the daughter of both the Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf and I am proud to be who I am! "I will be myself, of course!" I said, with a huge smile. I was so happy. If I got a chance to pledge again, I would. This is probably the only time I felt free. Free to break free from my parents' rules for a little bit and show myself. I know it's bizarre but hex, I am ready for it! I took off my hood and walked outside. "I'm ready for the world to see me!" I shouted, "No more concealing for me!"

Chapter 5

That night we went to bed and the next day was Bookoween. Everybody was the zombie version of their fairytale and I was glad I went as myself. Everybody looked at me. The one who came up to me was one of the mean girls, Duchess Swan. "Cerise Hood, I heard about your little episode last night from Kitty Cheshire. How dumb of you to share with the world your big bad secret. Now that I've found out, you might as well say goodbye to Ever After High." She pulled at my ears, trying the hardest she could to pull them off but she couldn't. "OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" Duchess shouted and I opened it. Then, she tried to pull my fangs out but she couldn't. "UGH!" Duchess shouted, "Those are real!" Duchess turned me around and showed me to the others dressed as the zombie versions of their fairytales. "Say hello to wolf girl or say goodbye to Ever After High!?" said Duchess. "Quit it!" said Cedar and Raven, "She may have shared her secret but that means that she is OK with people knowing it now so stop harrassing her about it! We think she's beautiful the way she is!" All of the Rebels but Kitty circled around Duchess. "Yeah." they said, "So get lost!" I smiled at every one of my friends. I royally did belong here, regardless of what anybody said. My new destiny is my new happily-ever-after and the end is just the beginning.

THE END...OF THIS HALLOWEEN TALE


End file.
